


you're a four star feature

by fangirl_squee



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: 1940s, F/M, POV Alternating, old hollywood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Director Sadie Parker spots former actor Frank Doyle at a bar and thinks that he doesn't look as washed up as he is purported to be.
Relationships: Dave Henderson/Donna Henderson, Frank Doyle/Sadie Doyle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'you are my lucky star' from _Singin' in the Rain_.
> 
> thanks to max, for betaing.

The day was  _ not  _ going particularly well. For all Bobo’s bluster, and for all that he was reasonably good as a supporting player, he was  _ terrible _ as a lead. Donna watched as he tripped over the carpet, or perhaps his own feet, righting himself and staring blankly towards the camera for a moment before apparently remembering the rest of his line. At least she’d managed to convince Sadie to give Bobo a test run before they actually got started on shooting the picture. Maybe they’d have time to rework the script into something without him, or even recast him entirely.

Bobo made a wide gesture which was supposed to be dramatic but instead looked a little as though he was waving to the blank set wall. Donna sighed.

“Yes,” said Sadie, “I see what you mean.”

“Did we get it?” said Bobo.

“We’re not shooting right now, remember darling?”

“Right,” said Bobo, clearly not remembering.

“Now Bobo,” said Sadie, gliding out of her directors chair towards him, “I know how important the pictures are to you-”

“Not as important as you are, babe-”

“I’m  _ so _ glad to hear you feel that way, darling,” said Sadie. “Because I really do feel that the picture would be  _ much _ better served if you were in it in a… different capacity.”

“A different capacity,” repeated Bobo.

“Yes exactly,” said Sadie, “I’m sure we can find you a part to which you are entirely more suited.”

She patted him on the arm before stepping away.

“Wait,” said Bobo, “So I’m not the lead?”

“If you remained as the lead you would be in the same capacity as you had been in before, and that would entirely defeat the purpose of changing the capacity you are in, wouldn’t it Bobo?”

Bobo frowned. “Right, yeah.” He paused. “So, the uh, capacity I’ll be in will be uh…”

“A different one,” said Sadie.

Bobo leaned forward, moving to put his hands around Sadie’s waist. “As long as I haven’t changed in any other  _ capacities _ .”

Sadie stepped neatly out of the way, and Donna tried to disguise her laugh as a cough. From Bobo’s glare she had not quite succeeded.

“Of course darling,” said Sadie, “My feelings towards you are the same as ever.”

She gave Donna a look and Donna spun into action, picking up Sadie’s heavy diary and stepping towards her.

“Now Sadie,” began Donna, “I don’t want to interrupt, but we do have that important appointment to get to…”

“Oh yes of  _ course _ , thank you Donna darling,” said Sadie, “We really must go, mustn’t we?”

“We absolutely must,” said Donna, holding Sadie’s coat out for her.

“Do you, uh, I can walk you out?” offered Bobo.

“Oh no darling that’s not necessary,” said Sadie, “You relax, get a feel for the set, that sort of thing. I’m sure we’ll see one another again soon.”

Donna followed her out, matching Sadie’s quick pace to their waiting car. She waited quietly, her finger tapping on the leather cover of the date book. After a few quiet moments of driving, Sadie sighed.

“It’s awfully short notice to find another lead,” said Donna, “I can ask around, see if we can find anyone with a little more… well. With a little more. Or we could get the script reworked, give Lucy more to do.”

“Lucy’s already doing enough as it is,” said Sadie, “the only way I could get the film houses to agree to distribution was to sell it as a duo of detectives, and having half of the investigation done by a female detective was difficult enough. If I present them a film with only Lucy they’ll never take anything I produce again darling.”

“What about the last one?” said Donna, “That was almost all women and they still agreed to take this one.”

“That was a romance,” said Sadie, “A romance where the men are barely present is one thing, but a detective film where they’re missing from the action is another thing entirely.”

“Might be a stronger movie,” said Donna.

Sadie sighed again. “You may be right about that, but the truth of the situation remains.” She glanced at Donna, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “Donna darling it’s not all so dire! We have a few days still to find a suitable replacement.”

“A suitable replacement who can learn their lines  _ fast _ and work with Lucy,” said Donna.

Sadie waved a hand. “Yes, yes. It’ll work out, it always does.”

“Maybe.”

Sadie huffed a laugh. “Come on darling! We’ll go out tonight with that man of yours, we’ll relax, and tomorrow we shall start the search again.”

Donna made a face, but she did feel a flicker in her chest at the mention of Dave. “Okay, sure.”

They stopped by the office for Donna to call Dave, who turned out to be just about to get off a shift downtown. Sadie plucked the phone from Donna’s hand, gracefully insisting that Dave meet them, and Donna could hear Dave’s tired but honest agreement. She smiled. She did so like Dave and his easy steadiness in the whirlwind of her life.

“There,” said Sadie, guiding Donna back out towards their car, “You’ll be feeling better before you know it.”

“And you?” said Donna.

“Me?”

“It’s been a stressful day for you too.” Donna put her hand on Sadie’s arm. “I know how much this business means to you.”

Sadie smiled. “Oh Donna darling,” she said softly, “No, I feel just fine.”

The bar was not one Donna was familiar with, although she had far less experience with them than Sadie, who pressed forward through the throng of bodies to spot Dave where he was waiting for them at a table tucked away in the corner. He stood as they approached, pulling a chair out for Donna, then Sadie. Donna smiled, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek and feeling a thrill at the light blush that immediately coloured his cheeks.

“You look as though you have had a long day,” said Dave.

Donna laughed. “Well! How’s  _ that _ for a greeting!”

“I meant no offence,” said Dave, “I merely observed that you do not seem as though you are quite your effervescent self.”

“It has been a long day, but it’s not so terrible, right Sade?”

She looked towards Sadie, surprised that she was still standing. Her focus was on something across the room, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Donna had never seen her look so startled.

She stood up, putting a hand on Sadie’s arm. “Sadie?”

“Who is  _ that _ ?”

Donna followed Sadie’s finger to a shabbily-dressed man in a booth by himself at the back of the bar. Despite the crowd, no one approached his table and he didn’t look away from the bottle he was working through.

“Oh, Sadie, no. That’s  _ Frank Doyle _ ,” said Donna, trying to clamp down on her distress.

Sadie had the same look in her eye as she did when she told Donna she was going to use her inheritance to become a director, or when she told Donna that, since no one would hire her in a non-starlet capacity, she would just be creating her own company. It meant Sadie was about to do something the trades would consider a wild and dangerous move. It was a look that meant Donna would be fielding a lot of calls about  _ something _ tomorrow.

Sadie’s gaze was still fixed on Frank. “I want him... for the picture, I mean. He has just the right look. Who’s he signed to?”

“Sadie,  _ no _ ,” said Donna.

“Donna darling, whoever it is, I’m sure I can convince them.”

“I’m sure you could,” said Donna, “ _ no one _ wants to work with Frank Doyle, especially since, well, you know. Apparently he’s become quite unmanageable since then.”

Sadie looked back at Donna. “Since when?”

Donna leaned in conspiratorially. “Oh Sadie, you  _ must _ remember, it was in  _ all  _ the papers. He and his girlfriend - Katy? No, Catherine somebody - were to be the leads of  _ The Calaca’s Return _ when there was that … accident. Terribly tragic, one of the lights fell… well.”

“Oh,” said Sadie softly, “I see.”

“He’s barely been in anything since then, and nothing that’s been a success,” continued Donna, “I really don’t think he’d work out.”

“Well, we shall simply have to wait and see,” said Sadie, signalling to the bartender, “I am going to go over there and get him for our movie. No one is  _ completely _ unmanageable.”

“Miss Parker,” said Dave, “I really do not think this will be a good idea.”

Donna patted Dave’s arm. “There’s no point Dave honey. Once Sadie gets an idea in her head there’s no stopping her.”

Sadie beamed and kissed Donna on the cheek. “I’ll be right back darling!”

Donna sighed and began mentally preparing her remarks, both on and off the record, for tomorrow’s round of phone calls.

\--

Sadie approached with confidence, and some caution. She would convince this man to be in her movie, of course she would, but it was important not to frighten him off. Men could react so strangely when she made them job offers.

Frank didn’t look up, one finger tracing around the edge of his glass. She knocked on the table to get his attention. He did not look up, but the finger circling the glass stopped its movement. 

“Mr Doyle?”

Frank knocked back the glass and poured himself another, still without looking at her.

“It can’t be closing time yet. Unless I’m seeing things, there’s still plenty of people in here.” He paused. “Of course, it’s entirely possible I  _ am  _ seeing things.”

“Whilst I cannot speak to the closing time of this establishment, I  _ did  _ come over with the mind to speak to you about a business matter. A job offer in fact. May I sit down?”

Frank gripped the glass tighter. “What kind of job?”

“A motion picture.”

He didn’t relax his hand. “A … movie?”

“Yes darling. I’m told you’re familiar with the concept.”

“Listen, I don’t -” Frank looked up at her, and stopped, inhaling sharply.

“Yes,” said Sadie, ignoring his pause, “my assistant tells me that you’re on something of a sabbatical, but I would like to change that, if you’re amenable.”

Frank swallowed. “I... might be.”

He gestured for her to sit down across from him. Her knees bumped against his in the cramped space as she slid into the booth.

Sensing her opening, she continued. “It’s a detective mystery sort of picture, with some romance for good measure.”

“And I would play …?”

“The lead,” said Sadie, “obviously. Our current player has proved not quite as up to the tasks I would have preferred.”

Frank blinked at her a few times. “Mrs -”

“ _ Miss _ , actually. Miss Parker,” said Sadie, “Or Sadie, if you’d rather be more informal about things.”

“Miss Parker,” said Frank, clearly trying for a firm tone but not quite making it, “I’m not sure who exactly sent you, but -”

“Nobody sends  _ me _ anywhere darling. I merely saw you over here and thought that you looked quite perfect for the role.”

“I see,” said Frank.

He paused, taking a long drink and then refilling his glass. He made an offering movement with the bottle and Sadie accepted, but stayed silent. She could wait him out if she had to.

She used the time to look him over carefully. Up close he looked  _ exhausted _ , and even in the bar’s dim lighting she could make out fading bruises. Well, she would certainly have to stop him from being on the losing end of fights after she’d signed him onto the project. For the sake of the make-up department, of course. It had nothing to do with the urge she had to reach over and soothe any lingering aches with her fingertips.

“I haven’t done a lead role in quite some time,” he said at last.

Sadie took out her card and pushed it across the table to Frank. The gold leaf font glinted in the bar’s dim lighting.

“Why don’t you take the night to think about it darling?” said Sadie, “You can stop by my office tomorrow and my assistant will give you some of the script to look over. If you think it’s of interest to you, you can sign on then and there.”

Frank looked warily at the card. “And if I don’t find it of interest?”

“In the case that that happens I’ll find you a different script.” said Sadie, “The screen deserves your presence Mr Doyle. It’s being wasted here.” She tapped a manicured nail on the card. “My assistant will take care of things with your studio contract, all you need do is stop by.”

“And your assistant would be…?”

“Donna,” said Sadie, gesturing towards the bar. “The blonde, next to the police officer.”

Frank raised his eyebrow. “I certainly hope she’s not in trouble.”

“Oh no darling,” said Sadie, “that’s her husband, Detective Dave Henderson.”

“Yes, I’m, uh, familiar with him,” said Frank, looking down at the remains of his glass, “possibly he might mention some of my … wilder actions since I stopped appearing in films.”

“Well then we must have some common ground” said Sadie, “for perhaps he could tell you about some of mine as well.”

Frank looked up at her sharply, and Sadie smiled. She poured the remaining liquor into each of their glasses and slid out of the booth. Their knees bumped together again and she let the contact linger for a fraction longer than necessary.

She leant over to tap the card again, close enough that she could make out the faint flush across his cheeks. 

“Consider the offer, Mr Doyle.”

She very carefully didn’t look back as she returned to the bar. It took a great deal of effort not to do so.

“Well?” said Donna.

“He’ll be by the office tomorrow,” said Sadie.

Donna leaned past her to look over at Frank. Sadie tilted her head  _ just so _ , so that she could see him in her peripheral vision. He was staring hard at her business card, half-empty glass beside him, seemingly forgotten.

“He agreed, just like that?” asked Donna.

“Well, no,” said Sadie, “but I told him to, and I have a good feeling about Mr Doyle’s ability to follow my instructions.”

“Well if  _ you  _ told him to, then he’ll be there,” said Donna, looking back over at Frank.

Donna looked frazzled, playing with her necklace, a habit she’d picked up so as to stop herself messing with her hair, as had been her habit when they were children.

“Oh Donna, I’m sure he won’t be as bad as the rumors have made him out to be,” said Sadie, soothing.

“Sadie, if you say he’s the guy you want for the role, then he’s the guy we’ll get for the role,” said Donna, “but I hope you’re not just saying you want him in the picture because you think he’s handsome.”

“I would  _ never _ !” said Sadie. Off Donna’s reproachful look, she amended, “All right, yes I would, but it’s not just that, I really do think he has the right look for the picture. If you  _ really  _ don’t think I’ve made the right judgement I’ll go over there right now and take back my card. You know I trust your judgement.”

Donna sighed. “And I trust yours too, Sadie. It’s just - if he’s … difficult, you’ll find someone different, won’t you? I don’t know that we can afford too many other hold ups on this project.”

“Of course Donna darling!” said Sadie, “Now, tell me about the other developments you mentioned, with the costuming.”

As she listened to Donna, Sadie kept Frank in her peripheral vision, watching him turn her card over in his hands. It was a good thing Donna, once on a roll with behind the scenes information, didn’t need much input from her. She was far too distracted.

\--

As usual, Frank stayed in the bar until closing time, but he left unusually sober. He’d been too distracted by Sadie - by  _ Miss Parker _ , he reminded himself, it was important to keep these things professional - to concentrate on drinking. Distracted by her job offer, and her figure in her red cocktail dress, and the tilt of her lips when he’d shown surprise, and -

Frank shook himself again.  _ Focus on the job offer _ , he told himself, as he made his way towards his apartment.

After all, it wasn’t as those were exactly pouring in since his last on-set incident. His agent had given up on him. The studio was only keeping him on contract out of a sort of mixture of pity and worry over the bad PR it could stir up, and he highly doubted they’d offer a renewal.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t  _ want _ to be working. It was just that every time he was on set, all he could see was how it would go wrong, so horribly,  _ horribly _ wrong, and the blood -

Frank stumbled at the thought, or rather, the memory of it, leaning onto a nearby wall for support for a moment. He looked up at the bright street lamp, willing the memory of Catherine out of his mind until his eyes burned. He blinked away the spots in his vision.

He wished he’d drunk more, cursing the distractions that had prevented him from reaching his usual blackout state, scowling as he fumbled in his pocket for his apartment keys. Crumpled up in his pocket in the way of his keys was a memento of the distraction herself.

He smoothed out the business card as he kicked the door shut behind him, dropping down onto his ratty couch. The memory of Sadie swan in his mind, her face very close to his own, her dark eyes staring into his, making it hard to remember how one was supposed to  _ breathe _ , let alone think or talk.

_ “Consider the offer, Mr Doyle.” _

Frank  _ did  _ consider the offer. He considered it well into the next morning, watching as the glare from the street lamps through his blinds became the glare of the early morning sun.

He turned the business card over in his hands. It was a long, long time since someone had looked at him with as much certainty as she had. He looked at his watch. It was almost time for her office to be opened. Perhaps in the cold light of day she would have changed her mind.

Frank scrubbed a hand down his face. It wasn’t as though there was any harm going down there and just  _ looking _ at the script. 

And, perhaps, to get a second glance at Sadie herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie worked out of a small two-story office, not quite on poverty row but close to it. It had a clean and simple shop front, making it seem to tower over the other, shabier buildings around it, suggesting the presence of money that the other studios in line with it did not have. Frank took a breath and pushed open the door.

“Be with you in just a moment!” said a cheery voice.

Frank tucked his hands into his pockets, trying to tamp down on his nerves. Posters lined the walls -  _ Romance Under The Moonlight _ ,  _ Unwanted Visitor _ ,  _ Spectre Of The Past _ ,  _ To Be Alone With You _ . The last one he vaguely recalled seeing advertised recently, some romance picture he hadn’t paid much attention to.

“Frank Doyle?” said a voice behind him, sounding decidedly less cheery than it had in it’s greeting. “I’m Donna Henderson, Sadie’s assistant.”

Frank steeled himself and turned, recognising the blonde woman that Sadie had pointed out to him the night before. He took his hands out of his pockets and straightened his shoulders - he wasn’t so out of practise with the industry that he didn’t remember how much power an assistant could wield if you crossed them.

“Yes,” said Frank, “Sa- Miss Parker told me to stop by the office today to take a look at one of your scripts, is she… is she here?”

“No,” said Donna, “She’s never here before noon unless it’s an emergency situation, but she told me you’d be by. Here.”

Donna handed him the script.  _ Whiskey Nights _ , script by Carter Caldwell. That was a name he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Didn’t know Carter was still writing these,” said Frank.

“He never really stopped,” said Donna, “but lately Sadie’s convinced him to start putting his real name back on them. She has that effect on people.”

Frank nodded, feeling his cheeks flushing under Donna’s knowing gaze. After all, he’d come all the way out to their offices under no more than a strong word and a business card from Sadie, and he had a feeling he’d go a lot further for her for a lot less.

“You can read it here to decide if you like it or not,” said Donna, “I’ll be out back when you’ve decided.”

“No need,” said Frank, “I’ll take it.”

“Without reading the script?”

“Apparently I’m already perfect for the role,” said Frank.

“So I’ve heard,” said Donna, “Well, let me get the paperwork together.”

“You’ll, uh- I have a contract, with another studio,” began Frank.

“Sadie called them this morning,” said Donna, “you’re on loan to us until your contract with them is over.” She slid a sheaf of paper across the desk to him. “Sign here please.”

Frank uncapped the pen, looking back up at Donna. “What exactly am I signing?”

“The usual,” said Donna, “Show up on time, be  _ professional  _ on set, try to remember at least some of your lines.”

“You don’t seem to have much faith in my abilities, Mrs Henderson,” said Frank.

“Don’t take it personally,” said a woman’s voice from behind Donna, “Our Donna is trying her best to pull the studio in line with the big boys.”

Donna huffed, her expression too close to a smile to truly chastise them. “Well, someone’s got to.”

The woman grinned. “So you say. I personally have a  _ tremendous  _ time being as unprofessional as possible.”

“Yes,” said Donna, “I believe that’s a family trait. Mr Doyle, this is Lucy Parker, she’ll be playing opposite you in the picture.”

Lucy grinned, holding out her hand to shake Frank’s. She looked him up and down, appraising.

“Well, as long as you’re better at sharing the screen than old Bobo I don’t mind the late addition,” said Lucy.

“Mr Doyle shared many starring roles,” said Donna.

Frank’s head snapped towards her, his heart caught in his throat, but Donna didn’t follow up with the cutting words he expected. She shot him a sympathetic look before her gaze flicked away, back to the script.

“Anything I would have seen?” said Lucy.

“Your parents would never have let you,” said Donna, saving Frank from having to find an answer, “far too racy for such a young lady.”

“So Sadie’s probably seen all of them twenty times, naturally,” said Lucy with a grin. She turned towards Frank. “She was much better at sneaking out than I was.”

“Practise,” said Donna.

Lucy laughed. “Practise.” She clapped Frank on the shoulder, heading out of the office. “See you on set Frank.”

Donna paused for a moment after the door shut behind Lucy.

“That’s… Lucy is Sadie’s younger sister,” said Donna.

Frank nodded. “And she’ll be playing my…?”

“Detective partner,” said Donna. “I would advise reading the script before you arrive on set.”

“I believe that was covered under  _ be professional _ ,” said Frank.

“Yes,” said Donna, “as well as… other things.”

Frank thought of other, unprofessional things. Sadie’s dress and its effect on him came to mind.

“Like not being the most drunk person on the set,” continued Donna.

“Right,” said Frank. He paused. “I’m sure such a thing won’t be a problem on the set of a picture titled  _ Whiskey Nights _ .”

Donna laughed, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. She sent him home with the script, the address for the studio lot they were filming on, and cab fare, an unexpected kindness on her part.

He poured himself a drink as he got home, settling down to read through the script. Carter’s work was as solid as ever, and from meeting Lucy he could already see how well she’d fit the role of the brash-talking partner to his own more dry-witted role. There were a few action scenes, a secretary for them both to flirt with (although he suspected that Lucy’s scenes with the secretary would be the first cut by the censors), and a mystery solved at the end. A good picture, if it all came together.

There was a knock at his door, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Phone call for ya,” said his landlord, their voice muffled through the door.

Frank pulled himself up, running a hand through his hair. “Who is it?”

“Some broad,” said his landlord, “Didn’t catch her name.”

“Sadie- uh, Miss Parker?”

“Might’a been,” said his landlord, “Look, you gonna take it or what?”

Frank opened the door, pushing past his landlord and rushing down the stairs to get to the phone.

“Miss Parker?” said Frank.

“Mr Doyle,” said Sadie, “Why, are you alright? You sound as though something has happened.”

Frank tried to catch his breath a little before he answered, a difficult task with Sadie on the other end of the line. “I heard I had an urgent call from my director.”

Sadie laughed. “Nothing so urgent, I was just calling to see how you liked the script.”

“I like it fine.”

“And your role?”

“I like that fine too.”

“Good,” said Sadie, “and me?”

“I-” Frank felt his cheeks flush with heat and he turned towards the wall to hide his expression from anyone who might pass through the stairwell. “I don’t know what you mean Miss Parker.”

“Well as I’ll be our director I just thought I’d check,” said Sadie, “After all there are some men who have difficulty imagining themselves under a female director even in this day and age.”

“I have no problem imagining myself under you,” said Frank, “I- that is to say-”

“That’s  _ wonderful _ to hear Mr Doyle,” said Sadie, her voice warm in his ear, “Perhaps, if you have any questions about the role, I could answer them for you.”

“I- yes, I suppose,’ said Frank.

He could certainly think up some questions in order to have the opportunity to talk to Sadie.

“ _ Wonderful _ ,” said Sadie again, “I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow night and you can ask me all about it.”

“Tomorrow night?” said Frank.

“Why yes?” said Sadie, “You don’t have plans already, do you?”

“If I did I’d change them immediately,” said Frank.

Sadie gave a soft laugh, an intimate sound through the phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow night Mr Doyle.”

“Seven o’clock,” Frank managed to say.

“Seven o’clock,” said Sadie, and hung up.

To say Frank walked back upstairs would not be truthful, he felt far too light to have merely walked. He floated to his room and drifted into bed, falling asleep without the aid of a full liquor bottle for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie arrived to pick him up at seven, as promised, her spotless Duesenberg Coupe looking out of place on the dingy street. Her driver held the door open for him, ushering him into a world of soft leather and Sadie.

Sadie smiled at him. Her gown tonight was a deep blue colour and just as heart-stopping as the red number she’d worn the night they’d met. He was beginning to suspect that he would feel that way about anything Sadie was wearing.

“Wonderful to see you again Mr Doyle.”

Frank nodded, swallowing around his suddenly-dry throat.

“I hope you don’t mind,” said Sadie, “I took the liberty of making dinner reservations, but it seems as though traffic is running a little lighter than I expected, so I thought we might stop in for a drink somewhere first.”

“Well I won’t say no to that,” said Frank.

“I’m glad to hear it Mr Doyle,” said Sadie. She paused. “I must to say, you are far more agreeable than advertised.”

“You make it incredibly easy to  _ be _ agreeable, Miss Parker,” said Frank, “Although  _ I _ must say, I think anyone who would turn down a drink with you would be a fool to do so.”

Sadie laughed and put her hand on his arm. Frank felt his face flush pink, and jolt going through him as he saw a similar flush of colour on Sadie’s cheeks. They lapsed into silence, shifting minutely closer to one another while pretending not to notice the other doing the same. Frank tried not to think too much on what that might mean.

The drive ended much too soon. Sadie pulled away from him with a sigh, knocking on the divider between them and the driver. The divider buzzed down.

“We can walk to the restaurant from here, so do take the rest of the night off,” said Sadie.

“I can wait around Miss Parker.”

“Nonsense,” said Sadie, “I’ll catch a cab home with Mr Doyle. I’ll be perfectly safe.”

The driver nodded, waiting until they were almost inside the bar before he drove away.

“You mustn’t take it personally Mr Doyle. He’s a touch protective of me,” said Sadie, “I… caused a slight stir when I opened my production company, and there was some-” she waved a hand “unpleasantness.”

“Threats?” said Frank.

“A few,” said Sadie, “but nothing of material concern. Harsh words are, I believe, the price one pays for telling certain people what to do.”

“With you being a director I would think that was in the job description,” said Frank, “It could hardly be a surprise to be on the receiving end of them.”

Sadie gave him a wry look. “You would be surprised, Mr Doyle, about what some people expect of a director such as myself.”

She took a seat at the end of the bar and Frank moved to stand next to her, bristling slightly as a man next to them gave Sadie a sidelong look. Sadie signalled for the bartender’s attention, apparently giving the man what he considered to be an opening.

“Say, don’t I know you from the pictures?”

Sadie laughed. “Oh, no, I’m not in any of them. Not in front of the camera, at any rate.”

The man grinned. “Pretty girl like you? I’m sure it’s only a matter of time.”

Sadie’s gaze flicked to Frank. “Oh no, I certainly prefer my current position.”

“Seems like a crime to hide all this beauty away,” continued the man, “Say, a friend of mine’s in the movie business - I’m meeting him tonight as a matter of fact! You should come along, have some fun. You never know, you might be able to sway him enough to put you on the screen.”

“Oh?” said Sadie innocently, “And exactly how would he need to be swayed?”

The man leaned towards her. “If you need a hand thinking of ways I’d be happy to help those thoughts along.”

Sadie laid a hand on Frank’s arm. Frank froze instantly - he hadn’t even realised he’d stepped forward, putting himself in-between Sadie and the man. He could feel the heat of her palm through the thin material of his shirt.

“I do apologise,” said Sadie, “but I find I’m already occupied for the evening. In fact- oh, darling, just look at the time, we really must head out if we’re to make our reservations.”

Sadie kept her hand on Frank’s arm, guiding him towards the door of the bar.

“But Miss Parker, he can’t be allowed to go around saying things like  _ that _ ,” said Frank.

“Don’t bother darling,” said Sadie, “Some people do only see one particular use for starlets and as much as it would delight me to see you take this particular person to task for it, I doubt it would change his opinion.”

Frank let out a breath. “I suppose you’re right, but it would have made me feel better.”

Sadie laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment as they walked into the night and sending a thrill through Frank. 

“At any rate,” said Sadie, “ Such things certainly make me glad that I’m behind the camera.”

“I suppose that’s one thing that man was right about after all,” said Frank, “You really do seem as if you should be in front of the camera.”

“Oh?” said Sadie, arching an eyebrow, “is that so?”

“It  _ is _ so,” said Frank, stumbling to find the right words under Sadie’s sharp gaze, “you’ve got a certain look about you, a presence. It lights you up from the inside.”

“Oh,” said Sadie. “That’s- very kind of you to say Mr Doyle.”

“Not at all,” said Frank, “Just very truthful.”

Sadie smiled, turning the conversation towards the script read through that was scheduled for the following day as they walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. The staff greeted her warmly in French and Sadie replied in the same, shooting Frank a mischievous smile. They were immediately ushered to a table towards the back of the restaurant, the clothes of people already dining growing more glamorous the further they got from the front. 

Frank tried not to look as though he was staring - although it wasn’t a large or gaudy room by any means, he thought even a single, unadorned table must be worth more than a year of his studio contract wages. His suit, although it was his nicest, felt suddenly shabby under the lights.

Still, he pulled Sadie’s seat out for her, basking for a moment in the smile she gave him as he sat opposite her.

“I hope you don’t mind,” said Sadie, “I told them to just bring whatever they believe is the best on the menu tonight. I have a tab here with them, so they know my tastes quite well.”

“I’m sure if it’s to your taste it will be delightful Miss Parker,” said Frank.

\----

Sadie felt her smile grow wider. Although there were many people who were more than willing to say what they believed she would like to hear, Frank seemed to be saying because he meant it entirely. Her fingers flexed, itching to reach across the table and take his hand, but Frank kept his hands folded neatly in front of him.

There was a cautiousness about him, underneath. Understandable, from what Donna had told her about his previous employment, and from the few films she had seen with him in it. Since the accident he had been tragically underutilised, although it was entirely possible that it had been at Frank’s request.

It only made his speedy agreement to work on her picture all the more fascinating. She began her questions cautiously as they made their way through dinner - had he found the studio office alright (he had, and had met and liked Lucy), how was he liking the script (very well, he’d done Carter’s work before and found it suited him), did he have anything he felt concerned about before they started work?

“You are coming into it all rather late, after all,” said Sadie.

“Nothing really,” said Frank, “Although…”

“Although?” prompted Sadie.

“I suppose I’m just curious about the motivation of the scene in the middle of the movie,” said Frank, “Where my character trails that guy into the bar and then gets utterly derailed from the case.”

Sadie knew just what scene he was referring to, the romance she’d asked Carter to throw in for good measure. There wasn’t too much of it, just three or four scenes where Frank’s detective character would see her and be unable to focus on anything else. It had mainly been a way for Carter to be able to give Lucy’s detective the final clue of the story, but Sadie found she was rather looking forward to seeing how Frank acted when he was in love.

“It’s very simple Mr Doyle,” said Sadie, “When you get to that part, just imagine you’re meeting the love of your life.”

Frank swallowed hard, looking at her very seriously. “I am meeting the love of my life.”

There was a strange edge to his voice that made her chest feel tight.

“It sounds as though you’ve got it Mr Doyle,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Perhaps seeing how Frank acted when he was in love was a more dangerous thing than she’d thought.

\----

Frank talked more over dinner than he thought he had in the past five years. Perhaps it was that he had something to work on that was more interesting than the patchy work he’d been getting from the studio, but more likely it was the company.

It was that company that insisted on paying for his cab home, sitting close to him in the dark confines of the back of the back seat. Though their arms weren’t touching, Frank could have sworn he felt the heat of Sadie’s skin through the fabric of his suit jacket.

She followed him out, walking with him to the door of his apartment building while the cab waited at the curb.

“You know Mr Doyle,” said Sadie, “What you said to me earlier - you have a presence too, you know.”

Frank looked down, noting the crack in the stairs that led up to the door. It had always been there, he supposed, but during his stay at these particular apartments it seemed to have grown longer. There was surely no crack in the stairs at Sadie’s apartment, nor in any place she ought to be.

Her cool fingertips touched the underside of his chin and he looked up, his breath catching in his throat.

“A light,” continued Sadie. “I can see it in you too, drawing the eye towards you, no matter how much you might try to hide it away.”

“That’s very kind of you to say,” said Frank.

“Not at all,” said Sadie, “It is merely very truthful.” She reached out and squeezed his hands for a moment before letting go. “Goodnight Mr Doyle.”

“I- I’ll see you tomorrow Miss Parker,” Frank managed.

Sadie smiled. “You’d better.”


	4. Chapter 4

Frank arrived early to the studio lot the next day, hovering outside the door for a few minutes before he went in. There was no reason to be nervous, of course. It was nothing more than an opportunity to go over the lines with the other actors before they began shooting. Sadie would be there, but as the director, not as his dinner companion. To daydream of otherwise would be foolish.

There was a table set up near one of the sound stages, but the only people there appeared to be the crew, finishing the sets. Frank checked his watch - he was a little early but not  _ so _ early that he would have thought he’d be the first to arrive. At the very least, he’d thought-

“Ah, Mr Doyle, there you are!” said Sadie’s voice from behind him.

He turned, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her. He tucked his hands in his pockets, digging his nails into his palms to remind himself of professionalism and whatever else could help him keep his head.

Still, when Sadie smiled at him, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m afraid everyone else seems to have been held up,” said Sadie.

“Oh good,” said Frank, “I thought I’d got the time wrong.”

“Not at all,” said Sadie, “You’ve arrived just when you ought to. I thought perhaps you might like to get a head start on the others at any rate, as you’ve only just gotten the script.”

Frank nodded. “I- of course.”

“Although with the others running late I’m afraid you’ll have to run lines with me.”

“To spend time with you is hardly any kind of hardship,” said Frank.

He felt his face heat, only saved from complete embarrassment by the faint flush across Sadie’s cheeks. As she had done when they’d walked together the night before, she tucked her arm through his, drawing their bodies close together as she led him away from the stage.

“As it’s just the two of us, I’m sure we can find somewhere a little cozier than that big table,” said Sadie.

She directed towards a plush couch that was tucked away in the corner of one of the sets. A lounge room scene, if he was not mistaken, where the climax of the movie would take place, revealing murderers and romantic feelings alike to the audience.

“I thought we might work on some of the later pages,” said Sadie, “As they’re quite a bit more… intense than the start of the movie.”

Frank nodded, moving to sit on the opposite couch.

“Oh, no, Mr Doyle, if you could sit near me,” said Sadie, “I’m afraid I’ll have to share your copy of the script - Donna’s bringing mine from the office you see.”

“Right, of course,” said Frank.

He sat down next to her, feeling very aware of how loud his heartbeat seemed in his ears. Sadie touched her fingertips to the back of his hand.

“May I?”

Frank handed the script to her silently, not quite trusting his voice now that she was so close to him.

“I thought perhaps this scene might be a good one for us to start on,” said Sadie.

Frank glanced down. It was the moment in the script where his character made an utter fool of himself in front of the woman he was in love with, something that Frank was feeling more and more sympathetic with by the second. Perhaps this would be a chance to try out that method acting thing he’d heard about. He swallowed hard around his dry throat.

Sadie cleared her throat. “Why detective, whatever are you doing here? I thought you had to leave to wrap up your case?”

“The case wraps up here,” said Frank, “Mind if I come in?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Sadie. Straightening a little she added. “This is where Lucy’s character would come in after you, and the two of you cause a ruckus until everyone comes out from dinner. Then you accuse her uncle, quite rightly, of being the blackmailer-slash-murderer, and he throws his arms up-” Sadie lifted up her arms with enthusiasm. “and pushes the woman you love right into your arms, like so-”

Sadie fell back into him on the couch, Frank’s arms coming up around her as though they had a mind of their own.

“Wonderful,” breathed Sadie, “and then you say…”

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

Sadie hummed. “I don’t know, I rather like it.”

Frank blinked. “Was that the line?”

“No,” said Sadie, “I’m editorialising, she doesn’t have a line there, we move back over to Lucy’s character, exposing the crime, and then someone pulls a gun on the two of you, and you-”

“Heroically trip over my own feet?”

“Distract him while you yourself are distracted,” said Sadie, tilting her head to look up at him.

“By the woman I’m in love with,” said Frank.

“Yes,” said Sadie softly, reaching up to touch her fingertips to his cheek.

Frank swallowed. “Well, she is very distracting.”

“I’m sure she finds you the same way darling,” murmured Sadie, leaning up towards him.

The studio door banged open. Frank sprang backward, turning away from the door to hide his expression. He heard Sadie stand up slowly, taking a step towards him before she turned towards whoever had entered.

“Donna darling! Traffic must have been  _ awful _ !”

“Well, yeah,” said Donna, “But, I made it, right on time! Anyone else here yet?”

“Only Mr Doyle,” said Sadie.

“Oh?” said Donna.

“I was helping him run lines a little,” said Sadie.

“Without a script?”

“Mr Doyle was kind enough to share his with me,” said Sadie.

Donna’s answering hum was about as skeptical as he deserved. Frank ran a hand through his hair, turning around and hoping what had happened, or, what had  _ almost _ happened, wasn’t so obvious. Judging from Donna’s expression, his acting skills in that regard could have used some work.

“You know, before the others arrive I should give you a proper set tour,” said Sadie.

Donna gave her a look. “Oh, Sade, I don’t know, the others will be here in a minute-”

“They can stand to wait a little,” said Sadie, “After all, they have a head start on Mr Doyle when it comes to this picture. I’m just trying to level the playing field. As long as you’re amenable Mr Doyle?”

“Of course,” said Frank.

“Wonderful!” said Sadie, clapping her hands together. “Donna, when the others arrive, do give me five before you send out a search party, won’t you?”

“I’ll give you fifteen,” said Donna.

Sadie kissed her on the cheek, startling a laugh out of Donna.

“Now Mr Doyle,” said Sadie, stepping towards him to take his arm, “When should we begin?”

“It’s your picture Miss Parker,” said Frank, “We can start wherever you’d like.”

“That’s just what I like to hear,” said Sadie, beaming at him, “This way.”

She led him a little way from the set to a thin, cream-coloured corridor with several rooms leading off it. There were temporary name plates fixed to the doors, some more well-used than others.

“First things first,” said Sadie, “your dressing room.”

“I have a dressing room?” said Frank.

“You’re the star darling!” said Sadie, “Or, one of them, at least. I’m just sorry it’s so dreadfully small.”

“It’s been a while since I had one at all,” Frank admitted.

Even before Catherine had died, he hadn’t ever had one consistently, his career never quite on the right enough track for that. And yet here Sadie was, apologising for the size of the thing and pointing out all the tiny comforts she’d been sure to install, thick curtains, a little kitchenette, a plush sofa. Small, yes, but not really any smaller than his apartment, and certainly better furnished. Even better than the concept of a well-appointed dressing room was Sadie herself, putting a hand on his arm to pull his attention to one of the small lamps on the table, the warmth of her smile washing out any remaining nerves he had about the picture.

\----

“Truly though,” said Sadie, “I do wish I’d been able to negotiate for a larger studio space.”

“Really Miss Parker, it’s fine,” said Frank, “I don’t imagine I’ll spend enough time in here to be bothered by it.”

Sadie stepped away from him, reclining back out on the small couch as she continued. “You see Mr Doyle? This has absolutely no room, it’s totally unacceptable for your... needs."

Frank stepped closer to the couch. They weren’t touching, but she could feel the air move as he moved closer.

“And what needs would those be Miss Parker?”

Sadie sat up a little, waving her hand. “If you wanted to entertain, for example.”

Frank leant down, one hand on the curved wooden headrest. “And who would I be entertaining exactly?”

“Anyone you cared to,” said Sadie.

“You sound as though you have someone in mind.”

Sadie shifted on the couch, closing the gap between them even further. Frank’s tie, loosened from his tugging earlier, dangled temptingly in the air before her. 

“I do,” said Sadie, “ _ me _ .”

She reached forward and grabbed his tie, pulling him up towards her and slamming their lips together. She felt Frank gasp, and smiled into the kiss. Awe was always a very flattering reaction.

Frank stumbled slightly, moving to his knees for a better angle. She could feel the warmth of his hands as they hovered over her thighs before settling either side of her, gripping the edge of the couch instead, which would just not do  _ at all _ .

Sadie broke off the kiss. Frank groaned, leaning forward to follow her retreat. She shifted backwards, pulling him with her so that they were both sitting beside each other on the small couch.

Frank reached forward and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. His hand shook slightly. As he moved it away she took his hand, kissing his palm once, slowly. Frank took a shuddering breath, moving in to kiss her as though he were in a trance. This kiss was slower than the one before, langid as they relaxed into the movement of it.

One of Frank’s hands was tangled in her hair, and she couldn’t even begin to care about the mess it was making as long as he kept carding his hand through. He tugged lightly, and Sadie keened. Her hair had always been one of her weak points, and that  _ Frank _ was the one with his hands in her hair -  _ well _ .

His other hand was resting, finally, on her thigh, slowly,  _ slowly _ moving upwards, tracing patterns over the fabric of her skirt. With every inch his hand moved, the temperature of the room seemed to increase. She wriggled her shirt up, and the air of the dressing room felt cool on her overheated skin. Frank turned his attention to kissing down her neck to her now-bare shoulders in a  _ very  _ scandalous manner. His teeth grazed her neck as he made his way back up, and Sadie bit her lip to muffle a moan.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, feeling her way down his back and pulling his shirt out so that she could get to the skin beneath. Frank tentatively ran a hand along her side, ghosting over her breasts. She arched towards him, seeking more contact, more friction, more  _ everything. _

Realising that she needed to stand to get her skirt fully out of the way, but not wanting to lose contact with Frank for even for a moment, she tugged at the front of his shirt, pulling him up as she stood.

He followed her, tilting his head slightly to blink up at her. He seemed dazed, and she told him so.

“I suppose I feel as though I am in a dream,” said Frank.

“Do you often have dreams about me Mr Doyle?” said Sadie playfully.

Frank flushed. “Sometimes.”

Sadie looked forward to finding out how far down his body he blushed.

“Well I do hope I can make reality meet up with fantasy.”

“The reality is already far better than any dream,” said Frank. He blush darkened and he bit his lip, looking away.

Sadie cupped his cheek so that he looked back at her. She swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat and leant down to kiss him. She hoped the action was enough to convey what she couldn’t seem to find the words for.

Their kiss became more heated, reminding Sadie of why she had pulled Frank off the couch in the first place. She let the skirt fall, letting it pool at her feet and neatly stepping out of it. Frank gave a sharp intake of breath, letting his hands roam more freely.

She pushed Frank backwards onto the couch, straddling him as she undid his shirt buttons. It was hard to concentrate on doing so, Frank’s hands felt as though they were everywhere, while still not touching her  _ enough _ .

She ground down onto him, and they both moaned at the friction.

“Wait, wait,” said Frank, leaning back, panting slightly, ”I don’t have- I mean, I didn’t plan to, so I don’t -”

Sadie leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry darling, I have it all under control.”

“Why Miss Parker,” said Frank, grinning at her, “was this a  _ planned _ seduction?”

Sadie grinned back. “Perhaps. And perhaps, given the circumstances in which we currently find ourselves, you might start calling me Sadie.”

“Sadie,” Frank said, testing it out.

Sadie felt her stomach drop. It was curious what kind of power a word could wield when you haven’t experienced it before. Hearing her name on Frank’s lips felt so intimate, more so than even their current state of undress.

“While we’re at it,” he said, “perhaps  _ you _ should start calling  _ me _ Frank.”

Sadie ran her hand down his chest, stopping as she reached Frank’s belt.

“Frank,” she said, softly.

Frank shivered. Sadie pressed another, deeper kiss to his lips as she undid his belt, lifting herself up slightly so that he could arch up, letting her slide his pants down. She could feel the length of him against her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She felt him shudder under her, pulling back slightly to look down at his beautiful, flushed face.

He bit his lip. “I- please, let me-”

Sadie cupped his cheek in her hand. “Let you what darling?”

Frank shifted slightly, lifting her up in a smooth motion that took her breath away, switching their positions. She had a moment to admire him above her, all tousled hair and dark eyes, before he slid to his knees in front of her. His hands slid slowly up the inside of her thighs and she followed the movement eagerly, letting him rest her legs on his shoulders as he ducked his head to mouth over her through the fabric.

Sadie bit her lip to stifle her moan, reaching out to touch whatever part of him she could reach. His fingers traced the edge of her underwear and his eyes flicked up towards her.

“Oh, yes,” breathed Sadie, “Yes, absolutely.”

Frank crooked a finger around the leg of her underwear, pulling them aside. He let out a contented sound, bending his head to mouth at her again, the sensation magnified by the fact that there was nothing between them. Sadie tangled her hands in his hair, giving him the barest guidance before she let herself over to the sensation of it entirely.

She was dimly away of Frank trembling under her, the hand not keeping her underwear out of the way flexing against her thigh.

“Oh,” said Sadie, “Oh, Frank, there’s no need to hold back on my account.”

“Don’t want to be selfish,” said Frank, slightly muffled from where his face was pressed against her.

“You could never,” said Sadie. When Frank still didn’t move, she added. “Please- for me?”

She lifted herself up, captivated by the sight of it, watching as Frank’s shoulders trembled under her. He groaned, the sound of it vibrating through her, bringing her closer to the edge.

“ _ Sadie _ ,” gasped Frank, “Sadie, I-”

“That’s it,” said Sadie, “That’s just it-”

She watched him shudder through his own orgasm, resting his head against the inside of her thigh for a moment before he shifted forward to touch her again, as though drawn by an unseen force. Sadie lifted herself up again, straining to see where his mouth met her, the movements perhaps a little slower than before but no less filled with adoration. His eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at her, his eyes dark and beautiful. To her, the whole sight was beautiful.

The heat of her own organsm washed over her in waves, only anchored to her own body by the gentle weight of Frank’s hands. She blinked down at him as she came back to herself, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

Frank kissed the inside of her thigh. “You were right Sadie, this couch really is far too small.”

Sadie smiled. “I’m quite fond of it now though. Perhaps you should keep it after all.”

“But however will I entertain?”

“You will simply just have to wait and entertain at my house after filming.”

“I don’t know,” said Frank, “I suppose I could be persuaded.”


	5. Chapter 5

Filming went shockingly well, all things considered. Donna had been a little concerned, naturally, given Frank Doyle’s reputation for on-set outbursts and going missing, but there he was, every day on set, acting his heart out and staring longingly at Sadie in-between takes. 

Sadie, for her part, did just as much staring back, which was a novelty in itself. She’d also been in a tremendously good mood, both on set and off. Donna suspected that much of this had to do with Frank. Despite their best efforts, the two of them were not very good at being subtle.

Still, the rest of the crew didn’t seem to mind, and if the cast noticed any kind of favoritism they didn’t mention it, to either Donna or the press, for which Donna was immensely grateful.

“As am I,” said Dave, as they enjoyed a rare dinner together, “As it means you are much more likely to be home at a reasonable hour and get a reasonable amount of sleep.”

“Well I’m a fan of that too,” said Donna. She paused. “You know, this might be the easiest shoot we ever did.”

“Perhaps you should ask Mr Doyle to star in more of your pictures, if his presence makes things go so smoothly.”

Donna hummed. “We  _ do _ still have him on loan for a little after this, basically until his studio contract runs out. And I’m sure Sadie could convince him to agree.”

“It does not sound to me as though he would need much convincing,” said Dave.

Donna laughed. “No, I don’t suppose he would.” She leaned forward, putting her hand in his, where he always let it rest open on the table for her to do so. “It would be nice to have more nights like this.”

Dave tangled their fingers together, shifting so that she didn’t have to lean so far across the table. “It would. But perhaps we could leave the negotiations of that until a later time.”

“At least until tomorrow,” agreed Donna, relaxing back into her chair.

\----

Meanwhile, back at the studio, only one small light remained on so late at night, the thin beam of light coming from under the dressing room of Frank Doyle.

Sadie pressed herself against him, trapping him against the counter.

“Why Sadie,” said Frank, “I thought you said all entertaining had to wait until after filming for the day?”

“And we are finished, are we not?” said Sadie.

“Sadie, my love, you are absolutely right,” said Frank.

Sadie beamed at him, leaning down to kiss him. Frank shifted slightly, lifting her up so that she was sitting on the counter. He had to almost go up on his toes to reach her like that, but it was well worth it for the delighted expression on Sadie’s face.

“You know,” said Sadie, pulling back slightly, “We’re almost finished with filming.”

Frank sighed, resting his forehead on Sadie’s collarbone for a moment. “Yes.”

“We’ll have to see about getting you a proper agent, for the press tour,” said Sadie, “Lucy’s is alright.”

Frank nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Sadie put her hands on his shoulders, pushing his back slightly so she could see his face. Frank looked up at her, trying to memorise her features, so he would have something to hold on to after all this.

Sadie frowned. “Frank darling, if you don’t like Lucy’s agent you should say so, and I’ll help you find a more suitable one.”

“It’s not that,” said Frank, “It’s just… it’s almost over, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” said Sadie, “And then I’ll  _ finally _ have you all to myself, at least until we start the next picture.”

“What?” said Frank faintly.

“Unless you’d rather take a break?” said Sadie, “You can, of course, I just thought that- when Carter mentioned his new script the other day you said it sounded like a great picture, so I thought you’d want to be in that one too.”

“I do,” said Frank. He swallowed. “I would- Sadie, I- I would very much like this to continue, too, past the course of this or any film we do together.”

“Oh, Frank-” Sadie cupped his cheek in her hand. “I do too, darling. As long as we both shall live- oh, in fact, I- hold right there!”

She slid down from the counter, stepping towards her handbag, drawing out a small box. Frank felt another lump in his throat, blinking to clear his vision. He wanted clear eyes for this. He wanted to remember this forever.

“Franklyn Mary Pickford Doyle,” said Sadie, “Will you marry me?”

Frank nodded, finding his voice at last. “Yes, Sadie, absolutely-”

She rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him and holding him just as tight and he was holding her. Sadie slid the ring onto his finger, both their hands trembling just a little.

“I am so terrifically glad to have found you,” said Sadie.

“I am terrifically glad you did,” said Frank.

  
  


\----

The lights of the photographers flashed, making the red carpet momentarily white in Frank’s vision. He blinked, looking away from the flashbulbs to further down towards the doors, where Sadie waited for him, shooting him a smile as she talked to some reporters.

“It’s been a wonderful partnership, in all the ways that that word applies,” said Frank to his own reporters, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe my wife’s movie is about to begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
